Visiting Skylandia
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Nick and Megan take a trip to Skylandia with Jay-Jay, but Prince Duffy doesn't believe in Nick and Megan's hometown.


**Another Jay-Jay authors insert story, this time it's "Visiting Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

Nick was visiting Mr Brunt's freshman TV class one morning, when his friend Megan came by to see him.

"Let's take a trip to Tarrytown Airport again, and see what our airplane friends are up to." she said.

Nick loved taking vacations, especially to Tarrytown.

"When should we go?" asked Nick.

"We can go Friday after school." replied Megan.

Nick was excited.

That Friday, Nick and Megan arrived at Memorial Airport to catch their private charter flight to Tarrytown Airport.

But when they arrived, there was bad news.

"Engine problem." said the pilot. "Can't go anywhere 'till this engine gets repaired. They said it could take a while to arrive."

"What do we do now?" asked Megan.

"I'll call for help!" replied Nick.

"From who?"

"You'll see."

In no time, help arrived, from no other than Jay-Jay, who arrived with Brenda Blue.

Megan was surprised to see Jay-Jay and Brenda Blue.

"How did you get them here?" asked Megan.

"Direct line." replied Nick.

So Nick and Megan boarded Jay-Jay, while Brenda Blue repaired the airplane.

When the private airplane was all repaired, Jay-Jay flew back to Tarrytown, with Nick and Megan.

At Tarrytown Airport, things were quiet, since all the airplanes were all out, working hard.

Nick and Megan liked the peace and quiet.

"What we need now, is a story." suggested Nick.

"How 'bout a "school on the hill" story?" suggested Megan.

"I got a good one!" exclaimed Jay-Jay. "It's about Skylandia!"

"What's Skylandia?" asked Megan.

"Let me tell you all about it!"

 _"_ _ _Way above the sky, farther than the eye can imagine, is this huge castle in the sky called Skylandia.__

 _ _To get to Skylandia, you travel through a magical wind-spout, which brings you to the castle of Skylandia.__

 _ _You may wonder how I discovered Skylandia, don't you?__

 _ _It all started one day, I was traveling high in the sky, and noticed a magical wind-spout.__

 _ _Curious, I traveled through it, and ended up in a magical castle, which is Skylandia.__

 _ _When I arrived in Skylandia, I noticed all sorts of airplanes that looked just like all my friends! There was Big Jocko, who looked a lot like Big Jake. He was the palace guard.__

 _ _There was also Duchness Susana, who looked a lot like Savannah, Count Winger, who looked a lot like Old Oscar, Perky, who looked a lot like Herky, and Lady Stacey, who looked a lot like Tracey.__

 _ _Finally, there was Prince Duffy, who looked a lot like Snuffy. He was the leader of Skylandia.__

 _ _All the airplanes were shocked to see that I came from down below Skylandia. They told me that nothing exists down below Skylandia.__

 _ _The airplanes refused to let me leave, so I was escorted to a special cloud chamber, where I was to rest until I learned that there was nothing down below.__

 _ _But later, I was surprised when all the other airplanes believed me! They must have learned, somehow, that there is stuff down below!__

 _ _The lesson I taught the airplanes of Skylandia, was that you don't have to see something unusual to believe it exists.__

 _"Wow!" exclaimed Megan. "Skylandia seems quite interesting._

 _"I wish we could go there." said Nick._

 _"Actually." said Jay-Jay, "we could take a trip there. Today actually."_

 _"Really?" asked Megan. "That would be so cool if we got to go!"_

 _Jay-Jay went to ask Brenda Blue if he could take Nick and Megan to Skylandia, and when she said yes, Jay-Jay excitedly went back to tell Nick and Megan the news._

 _"Alright, we can go!" exclaimed Jay-Jay._

 _Nick and Megan boarded Jay-Jay, and Jay-Jay flew right to Skylandia._

 _Prince Duffy was happy to see Jay-Jay upon his arrival._

 _"Welcome back to Skylandia!" he said warmly._

 _"I brought along some friends!" said Jay-Jay._

 _"Who did you bring?" asked Prince Duffy._

 _"These are my friends Nick and Megan." said Jay-Jay. "They are from a place called Norwood?"_

 _"What's a Norwood?"_

 _"It's a town in the state of Massachusetts." explained Nick._

 _"But there is no such thing as this so called Norwood. It's just a boring town, with nothing to see and nothing to do."_

 _"That ain't true!" said Megan. "Norwood does have a lot to see and a lot to do!"_

 _"That's is enough!" boomed Prince Duffy. "I have had enough of this talk about towns that don't exist! There is no such thing is Norwood, and that is final!  
_

_"Come back with us and we'll show you that Norwood does exist!" protested Megan._

 _Now, Prince Duffy was very angry._

 _"Guards, take this two unbelievers to the cloud room, and put them to rest until they learn that there is no such thing as Norwood!"_

 _So the palace guards escorted Nick and Megan away to the cloud room._

 _Jay-Jay was stunned._

 _"Prince Duffy, why did you do that to my friends?"_

 _"Jay-Jay my friend. I just simply don't believe in Norwood, or the states at all. I believe in Tarrytown, even though that's located state-side, but as for Norwood, well.."_

 _"You got to believe in them! They are my friends!"_

 _Prince Duffy stopped to think._

 _"I'll see. In the meantime my friend, come join us in the royal room,"_

 _Jay-Jay went over to the royal room with Prince Duffy._

 _Later that day, Prince Duffy came into the cloud room._

 _"I have made a decision." he said. "I have decided to believe in Norwood."_

 _"So does that mean you can let us go free?" asked Nick._

 _"Yes, but on one condition."_

 _"What's that?" asked Megan_

 _"You let me and all the airplanes come and visit this so-called Norwood."_

 _"Will do!" said Nick and Megan._

 _Soon, it was time to go home._

 _"Wait!" said Prince Duffy before they left. "I need to talk to Nick and Megan!"_

 _Nick and Megan raced back into the Skylandia Castle._

 _"Please don't tell anyone this, but I'm an awkward thinker." said Prince Duffy. "I think differently than anyone else."_

 _"Me too!" said Nick, "especially since I have autism. It's hard for me to think sometimes, but I still manage to get the job done."_

 _Prince Duffy smiled his biggest smile ever._

 _"Come back soon!" called Prince Duffy as Jay-Jay set for home with Megan and Nick._

 _I wonder if Nick will bring his friends to Skylandia one day, don't you?_


End file.
